The good the bad and the scandulous
by lea1011
Summary: Holly's life was perfect until she became a beta and after a month became dead. Now her sister Riley wants revenge and is willing to do anything to get it. But will becoming a beta herself brin the same horrible end as her sister or will she find closure?


I fixed All the grammer mistakes in my last drapht and added some things. If your confused let me know. Please dont be rude with the coments I understand we all have opinions. I did my very best to fix things up a bit i even had my friends look at it. If you have any questions comments ask me :) Thanks

Lea1011

"Trust is a delicate little thing in which to be handled with exeptionol hands but those who desive it sha'll be hidden within the darkness of deception"

- A/E 10/7/11

Chapter one

F-O-R-G-I-V-E-N-E-S-S its an 11 letter word that I never understood.

It's a noun I suppose but I don't exactly care what it is I only know that I dont have a forgiving bone in my body

Lets get one thing strate. I am not a Beta.

I don't care for exclusive parties and waining power.

I don't ever think power should be givin' out in such increments.

It's upserd. But i supose the Betas themselves are upserd.

I'm in there twisted circle for one reason. To right what they so elusivly did wrong.

I want revenge

3 MONTHS LATER (HINT: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END OF BOOK ONE NOT THE BEGINNING!)

Dana Dylousky sat two rows in front of me her head tucked in a book so the teacher wouldnt notice she was sleeping Her long blond her fell in loose ringlets down her back, she had pefact pale skin and gold eyes that could make any guy fall for her.

Two rows over anna malcroy painted her nails a coat of strawberry pink the same color as her strawberry hair. She and bright blue eyes and milky white skin that looked almost bleached. In front of her lacy droy had brown hair that fell down her back she had green eyes and managed a perfact Tan. Lacy was the main beta, the leader as you could call it. She was texting and didnt bother to pay attention. Perfact.

I pulled the phone out of my bag and looked at the text she'd sent to Dereck on the phone id took from him. I texted hastily "Im telling everyone the truth. starting with Holly"

The reply came seconds later "Go ahead no one will believe you.

Holly was a loose string that had to be cut and you held the sissior."

I sucked in my breath it was dereck too .He was the involved in the murder.

It wasnt real none of it was not the dream the moment oh god it was all a lie.

I snapped in that instant and the mug on the teachers desk fell to the ground.

I was so angry i didnt even notice the new text "Im not stupid I know your here and I know everything...Riley " I droped the phone with a clunk as The shock rolled over me.

Pre-chapter

Holly wasn't like other Betas She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

she had milky white skin and was so nice.

Until she met lacy And suddenly her once perfact personality is turned to a power hungry beta and then she was failing tests and hanging at partys till two and dating half the kids in the school including other girls boyfriends.

Thats what being a beta does to you it wraps you up like parasite makes you feel like your better than everyone and then it kills you.

It isnt the parasite that kills you its the betas themselves they get tired of your presanse thats how it works and thats exactly what happened to Holly she was infected craized and then D-e-a-d.

May 1st 2010

"I think we should start with the basics"

Dana stated she pointed to a camera.

"Those are disabled by mwa" she said. "And he is offlimets" she cracked a smile as she pointed to a dark haired boy with green eyes and a wandering gaze.

Of course he was hot but not hot enough to get in the way and distract me from my mission.

Dana moved fast down the halls. "This is my locker and then this is Anna's and of course Lucy's "

She pointed to each of them all in a line they were bright green and looked bleak and boring.

She handed me a peice of paper. This is our numbers we expect to hear from u at 2nd period and 8th she qouted "try not to get caught" she smirked .

A thought crossed my mind that holly's locker was probobly next to lucys.

Dana snapped her perfactly manicured fingers twice to get my attention. Party at charlottes graysons house sunday be there she said before walking off.

I was in the betas the most exclusive group in the whole school. Not that I had any doubts I'd made sure i was groomed to perfection I have dyed my once blond hair a dark black and cut it to my shoulders and then curled it (i'd be doing that every day from now on) I'd made Sure to buy a lot of new expensive clothing.I wasn't going to let my fac'ade break.

May 3rd 2010

The dark haired boy's name was Dereck he was in half of my classes and stared at me half the time.

I was so freaked he was going to mess with everything sinse he was so interested in staring at me.

I shot him a look that made him cringe and look away "thank god" I thought.

Lucy had texted me twice in 2nd period and 1 time in 3rd both 2 saying welcome to the grounp and the other one saying "Don't screw it up." Dana hadnt stopped. it was like she wanted me to get caught the more I thougth about it the more I thought she was doing it on purpose.

I'd done my best not to get caught texting how easy that had been isn't even Dana's plans had failed.

Dereck got up and moved over to me.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Dereck" He held a hand out.

I shook it lightly "I'm Riley" I said still not used to the fake name i'd chosen.

He nodded "Sorry if I creeped you out earlier you just look so familiar" He said.

I gulped. Did he know, did he remeber me?

I worried he had finally found out the truth when he sighed and said softly,

"No thats impossible" before walking off. How rude, definatly a beta boy.

May 6th 2010

Betas arn't just normal people wandering around the street they arn't even human really.

They've each have amazing powers.

Lucy is a mind bender, Dana can tell if you lying and of course anna has advanced senses.

You have to have a power to be a beta. But you also have to have shocking looks a wealthy backround and of course the confindence to pull it off.

Holly had all those things she was telicinetic and lucky for me I am too but not nearly as strong.

But strong enough to fool the girls in betas.

So of course when just 2 weeks after i'd been accepted into their inner circle Lucy asked me what my power was.

I eyed her suspiciously.

She chuckled and then said causually "all betas have 'em". "I'm a Telicinetic" I said carefully.

She almost looked like she was going to have a heart attack .

When she finally composed her features she managed to continue with "Im a mover" I looked at her curiously even though I knew what it meant.

"I can force people to go in favor with what im thinking" she said causually.

When I didn't respond she continued "I'd never use it on you guys though" there was a hint of sacasim in her voice and I didn't trust her one bit.

But I knew that there was no way she would get into my head considering she never go into Holly's until the night she was murdered.

SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY :) :)


End file.
